


Glittery Panties

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You buy a glittery little something for Sergeant Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Panties

“Glittery panties?”Bucky questioned as I crawled over him to get to the wardrobe. His hands reached out to grab me but I was too quick and just escaped his fingers.

“Ya ha. I found them and thought of you” i smiled back over my shoulder at my boyfriend who was leaning against the headboard waiting for me to show him the latest addition to my closet. He was naked under the bed sheets that he had bundled around his waist. Not sure why though, considering he walked around naked half the time. His long hair was pulled back into a messy bun with the shortest bits falling out. His eyes were always dark and brooding. Even when he was in the happiest mood his eyes would show otherwise. His lips were a swollen red for this mornings recent activities and he had a bit of stubble which i could defiantly feel when he was between my legs.

Bucky reached out again but i jumped out of bed and ran into wardrobe.  
“Me? Why me?” He called out, confused as why glittery underwear reminded me of him.

“Cause they were sexy and cute and i thought you’d like ‘em” i replied and walked into the small space filled with clothes of all sorts. I dug through the underwear draw, looking for the new pair i had just bought. Feeling my fingers brush the lacy material, i fished them out and held them up. They were super cute but could also be super sexy. Stripping off Bucky’s t shirt from yesterday and last nights black pair, i slipped into something a little bit more; sweet. The matching set of Bra and Underwear were both a pastel pink with lace and glittery ribbon details with glitter throughout the fabric of both the bra and undies. I did a quick spin in the mirror to inspect everything and i was pleased with what i saw. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed Bucky’s 1940’s army uniform that the S.H.I.E.L.D. had recently given back to him. I ran my fingers over the woollen material and thought of just how attractive Bucky looked in the uniform. Ugh that man.

To put it on or not to put it on? That was the real question.

“Baby girl how long does it take to put a pair of panties on?” Bucky called from the bedroom.

“Yeah hold your horses, would ya?” I called back while slipping my arms into the jacket.

“Its not my horses I’m worried about” he commented.

“I heard that!”

I turned back to look in the mirror. Flipping my hair to fluff it up, i perched the hat just like he had done in the photos.  
I didn’t warn him like i usually did before stepping out. I felt my face heat up, noticing Bucky’s eyes look me up and down. He bit on his lower lip and sat up straighter. The jacket ended just under my butt, leaving my legs on full display.

“Baby girl-” Bucky couldn’t even finish his sentence because he just stared. He crawled to the edge of the bed, the sheet still draped over his lower half. I spun around for him, wiggling my butt a bit and earned a very low ‘oh god’.

“Come here” his tone agitated. I could tell he was anxious to get the jacket off.The way he stared at me from under his lashes and moved further to the edge of the bed made my heart flutter and twisted my stomach into a million knots.  
I walked towards him, straddling his lap, my knees on either side of his hips. His hands went straight for my butt and gripped hard. I bit my lip again, something i did mainly when i was nervous, and moved my hips against his.

“Baby"Bucky groaned in my ear and bit on the skin just below my jaw.

I flipped my head to the side, giving him easy access to my neck and pulled the buttons of the jacket open. He lifted me higher so i was kneeling above him. He had managed to open the rest of the jacket and now spread it open.

“Love the uniform Doll” he murmured, kissing my ribs. “But im pretty sure glittery panties aren’t apart of it” he slapped my butt, hard, but i let out a playful giggle.

Bucky pulled away from my skin with a raised eyebrow.

“Guess you’re gonna have to punish me Sargent?” I teased and watched him move back to my skin. He moved his metal hand up my back until he found the bra clip and opened it expertly with one hand. With that same hand he splayed out his fingers and held me against him as he flipped us over, so that i was now under him.

“Im gonna have to do more than that” he commented, gripping underneath my thighs and lifting them up. He moved his hands down my stomach,the metal one raising goose bumps.

“I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson” he growled and pulled off the glittery panties in one clean motion.

“Yes sir”


End file.
